Its Been Done
Episode of Red Life and a companion segment to Gimmicks. Summary The girls decide to look for an alma matter after they become concerned for their futures, and the one they wind up going to is under attack by a demonic virus. Meanwhile, Colleen attempts to build up her courage. Plot The girls realize that the last day of their semester is getting close. Mina and Jean are nervous because they know they'd have to start looking for colleges to apply to, but Trina laughs them off. However, she soon realizes that in college she'd have access to luxuries unavailable to non-alumni, so the gang decides to look for an alma matter. Principal Trager suggests that they travel to Eyd University since it's an affiliate of Chris Cornell Memorial High, and the girls decide to head there after school. Meanwhile, at the school, two students named Jon (Camek and Ramiro) are working on a computer program when their computers malfunction, giving way to the creation of a virus (manifesting into a humanoid figure). The figure attacks everyone in the building and prepares to attack Camek before it gets stunned by heavy magnetic forces (done by one of the professors activating an electro-magnet.) Suddenly, the power goes out and the virus enters the body of a janitor and runs out of the room. Later, the girls arrive at Eyd and decide to have a look around campus, but are stopped by a security guard who's searching for the virus, suspecting it to be Colleen due to the color of her contact lenses. They convince the guard they have no idea what he's talking about and are allowed to go. The girls notice Colleen was visibly shaken by the guard. Colleen reveals that she never encountered people like him, what with her mostly keeping to herself, but Mina decides to calm her down by suggesting that they go to the computer lab. The girls come across both Jons and they introduce the girls to their projects. Each are designing computer games for an upcoming contest, and the winners would get a chance to work with a major publisher of their choosing. Ramiro's project is a generic 3PS with an edgy lead character, which fails to impress the girls. Camek's idea is a stealth game where the wrong actions lead to consequences, and he's attempting to make it so players could go into the game themselves. He decides to demonstrate this by pulling a test subject from beneath the floor. Before the test could begin, they're stopped by Professor Spector, who tells them to not use the technology due to the virus situation. After some convincing, he allows them to use it only once. The test is a success, but Ramiro distracts them from it by bringing up his game to Spector, who is also not impressed. This leads to Ramiro attempting to defend the game, but heckling from Trina and co. prompt him to leave. The room's power goes out again and the girls hear Ramiro screaming in another room. They go to it and they see him knocked down with the virus near him. All except Trina run away as the virus approaches her. She saves herself after picking up a magnet and distorting the virus, driving it away. The guard catches up to her and jokes about how her friends ran away. Trina defends them until she finds Mina and Jean hiding in a closet, and they tell her that Alison and Colleen ran out of the building. Alison and Colleen are having lunch at the dining hall. Colleen is depressed over her lack of confidence and Alison tries to cheer her up, but is distracted when one of the students begin to destroy the area. It's revealed that the student is possessed by the virus and he goes toward the two, who both run off. The two meet up with the other girls and the former two explain their encounter with the virus. Camek and Spector arrive and they explain that the virus came from Camek's program. Camek feels guilty for causing the issue and attempts to fix it, enlisting the girls to help. The virus spreads to everyone, rendering them into zombies. The girls, Camek, Ramiro, Spector and the guard barricade themselves in the lab and begin working. Camek does a thorough sweep of his program, but is unable to find what led to the virus coming out of the program. While working, Trina brings up how the virus is turning the outside into a zombie apocalypse and that it reminds her of Ramiro's game. Mina also brings up Ramiro's jealousy. Ramiro tries to defend himself but winds up running out and facing the virus, who merges with him and forms a powerful creature. The creature renders everyone unconscious, save for Colleen who ran off to hide, and he claims that he'll take over the world through the internet. Realizing that she's the only one who could stop the creature, she charges toward the computers and the creature goes toward the laser. Colleen blasts the creature with the laser and traps him in Camek's game and activates an anti-virus program to kill the creature. Everyone gets up and commend Colleen for stopping the creature. Colleen feels especially satisfied since she now feels a lot more confident. Camek rewards the girls by promising them a cameo in one of his games and Spector decides to offer a recommendation to the dean when the girls are ready to enroll in college. The girls realize that they still have one more year of school and decide to make the most of it by having fun. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jessica DiCicco: Jean * Michael Richards: Trager * Chris Elliot: Professor Spector * Bob Rusch: Bing * Matt Ballard: Jon Ramiro * John Cho: Jon Camek Trivia * Both Jons are named after John Carmack and John Romero, founders of id Software. * In fact, the name of the campus is actually a spelled pronunciation of id. * Professor Spector's name is sourced from that of Warren Spector. * Ramiro's game's name is a nod to Ion Storm, a company John Romero created.